


Pride Without Prejudice

by Gilli_ann



Series: Pornalot entries 2018 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Acting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossdressing, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: Merlin discovers his true self and finds love while acting the role of Elizabeth Bennet on stage.





	Pride Without Prejudice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters belong to the BBC and Shine TV. I intend no copyright infringement and make no profit from this.
> 
> This was my entry for Pornalot 2018's third challenge 'Kink Link'. (Kink: Crossdressing, Trope: Actor AU, Word: Microcosm)

"Here's the deal," Arthur said.

The group of actors sitting on the floor gave him their full attention. He was young, but one of the most inspiring fringe theatre directors in London, having broken away from an investment banking family empire.

'Our play, and you, will represent a microcosm of society, dealing exclusively with class, the restrictions of social standing, and the demands and pressures put on every character in the novel. That includes the aristocracy, who are not free from requirements to conform."

"You would know," Morgana muttered, and Arthur sent his sister an icy-blue glare before continuing.

"This time the focus isn't gender, sexuality, age, or the colour of anyone's skin. We're honing in on class society strictures. Therefore, chance will decide who plays who, and each of you'll just have to inhabit your character, understand their inner life, and make the audience believe your interpretation."

There were nervous murmurs among the 'Pride and Prejudice' cast. This was a challenge they hadn't expected.

"You each have the list of characters. So without further ado..." Arthur pulled a piece of paper from a bowl placed on a rickety side table. "Mr. Darcy will be played by Morgana."

His sister smirked in delighted glee.

Arthur carried right on, drawing names in rapid succession. "Elizabeth Bennet - Merlin. Jane Bennet - Gwen. Mrs. Bennet - Gwaine. Mr. Bennet - Elyan. Lydia Bennet - Gaius."

His voice droned on, but Merlin was distracted. He thought about the much-lauded and beautiful actresses who had previously played Jane Austen's famous heroine. How was he ever going to measure up?

****

Their press night performance received a standing ovation.

They'd likely pulled off the stage sensation of the season! Gaius's Lydia and Lancelot's devious Wickham alone were worth the price of admission.

All the actors wore appropriate period costume for their characters, but had not attempted to disguise or transform the real person underneath.

Back in his dressing room, Merlin looked at himself in one of the well-lit mirrors. His eyes twinkled and his cheeks were flushed.

His simple dress was entirely appropriate for Lizzy Bennet. The empire waistline flattered his tall, slim shape, but seemed at complete odds with his muscled arms, his distinct adam's apple, and the chest hair above the low-cut bodice. Merlin had let his hair grow during rehearsals. His face was now framed by a mass of dark curls, partly held in check by replica tortoiseshell combs. He wore only moderate stage makeup. The total impression was one of gender fluidity, a mix of the traditionally feminine and masculine that had kept the audience enthralled. To say that they'd responded favourably to his androgynous Lizzy would be a gross understatement.

In that light, at this moment, Merlin felt liberated, elated, and truly himself. He hadn't been acting as much as discovering. He'd discovered himself.

Arthur peeked into Merlin's room, grinning broadly. He looked dishevelled, his white shirt partly unbuttoned. "Congratulations, Merlin. You were sublime!"

Their eyes met in the mirror. The lights winked at them. Something slotted into place.

Arthur froze. "Merlin..."

"Yes?"

"You look..."

For a few heartbeats, time stood still.

Arthur swallowed what he'd intended to say, and instead moved forward, scooping Merlin up in his arms, dress and curls and all, and kissed him. Kissed him like there would be no tomorrow, and everything had to happen in this very moment.

Merlin gripped Arthur fiercely and hung on, giving as good as he got.

Eventually, Arthur stumbled backwards, gasping. He raised his hands as if to fend off fate or temptation. "This wasn't... We shouldn't... Not like this, not here and now!"

Merlin felt dizzy, on fire, and in complete disagreement. Here and now would suit him fine. He shook his head, partly to object, partly to clear his mind.

"There's a small celebration upstairs. Champagne. Everyone's there. Come when you're ready." Arthur gestured, awkwardly bringing them both down to earth.

Merlin tugged at his dress, swiped briefly at the smudged make-up, and gave Arthur his hand. "Oh, but isn't it obvious? I am ready now, Arthur."

****

They returned to Merlin's dressing room, that magical space, late in the night. Both of them were high on champagne and success and each other.

Merlin urgently needed to care for his dress— it was a costume, after all. Arthur helped him remove it inbetween hungry kisses, and then went to work on the chemise underneath, tasting and caressing every inch of skin revealed as he slowly pulled the sheer fabric upwards, across Merlin's erect cock, past his taut abdomen and peaked nipples. As the flimsy garment went over Merlin's head, Arthur paused. He left Merlin standing there, surrounded by mirrors, naked on the floor, his face and shoulders covered by the bunched-up fabric of the clinging chemise.

"You're radiant," Arthur whispered, circling Merlin once. "What took me so long?"

He went to his knees, almost as if in supplication, but there was nothing reverent or hesitant about the way he gripped Merlin's buttocks and pulled him forward, opening his mouth wide to accomodate Merlin's cock in one fell swoop. Merlin latched on to Arthur's shoulders, desperate for support to keep himself upright. Still blindfolded, he threw his head back, the sensations all the more heightened for his lack of vision.

The orgasm Arthur coaxed from him was the most intense and prolonged of Merlin's life.

This was it.

****

Theirs was a modern-day fairytale of self-discovery and love, Merlin thought, and all thanks to Elizabeth Bennet.

From that first night onwards, he frequently wore dresses, cultivating an androgynous, glamorous look.

Wearing one of his vintage flapper dresses and with some glittering adornment in his hair, walking joyfully hand-in-hand with Arthur on the red carpet or on their way to a restaurant, Merlin always wanted to dance. He was the luckiest person alive! The real him was allowed free expression, and he loved and was loved by the most wonderful man in the world - wildly, madly, and truly.


End file.
